DARK LOVE
by fallenAngelLuv
Summary: Valkarie feels alone. Skulduugery is distant and dosent seem to care. TANITH is a remmant and Fletcher isnt there.But then someone kidnaps her and everything falls into place. pls reveiw. ENJOY!


Valkayrie walked down the darkened road. There was only a faint light in the distance and she struggled to find her way forward. Skulduggery was there. Tanith was a remmant. Ghastly was busy with the elders and Fletcher... Fletcher wasnt what she needed. She loved Fletcher but they had grown apart over the months and maybe..

Thats when she heard the noice behind her. She quickly drew in a sharp breath and turned. Flame in hand and ready. But there was no-one there. Not one stray animal or even rubbish littering the streets. Valkayrie suddenly felt worried. There was someone following her and she was sure of it. But who would follow her? and for what reason? She could call Fletcher to come and pick her up but where was here? She must have took a wrong turn or something because nothing seemed fimilar. Maybe it was just the lighting.

There it was again the russling and this time she didnt turn back around she was to occupied in finding her way back to haggot. Safe and sound. If only Skulduggery had came back. She be with him but since kenspeckle died and tanith became a remment and he found out that she was Darquesse, he had became more depended on himself. She would be left bahind more and more and each time became more and more like the stephanie she used to be. She hardly ever practiced her combat and when Skulduggery did fetch her. He'd never seem to take much intreast in her.

She felt lonely.

There was more russling behind her and now she heard footsteps. Footsteps heading towards her. Heavy footsteps. A mans footsteps but Valkayrie walked on pretending to not have heard them. However they became faster and faster and so did her's. She had no idea where she was and in the dark it made it harder not to become afraid. But she was the great Valkayrie Cain. People were scared of her.

She hadnt relised she had stopped until she felt someone breath on the back of her neck and then before she could act they suck there jaggered teeth in to her neck and Red agony corsed her body. She fell to the ground putting up no fight and slowly gave in to the darkness. With a sudden longing. This is what she missed most. THe danger. The monsters and even though she knew she was in danger she couldnt help but smile. Danger had found her and she was rearing to go...

-SOME TIME LATER-

Valkayrie woke to a throbbing headache and sighed. Memories of the previous night as it seemed came flooding back. A vampire had bitten her. She automatically raised her had to her neck but soon found that they were shackled and she tried then to summon the flame but then again the shackles were also bound. Her ring was also missing. She sighed and dropped back down to the bed. Who had kidnapped her? Calean? Dusk? It could be anyone who held a grude against her. Which in her case was alot of people.

Then Skulduggery had came to her mind. Did he arrange this? No skulduggery wouldnt. But he knew she was Darkquesse and maybe thought this the safer option. Keep her locked up and leaving her. Maybe that was why he was acting so strangly he was planning this!

Yes but Skulduggery didnt like vampires. He hated them in fact. So why would he consort with them?

It was sklduggery we're talking about. He's very unpredictable at times. You know that.

She did know that. Skulduggery was unpredicatable and would do anything to save lifes. Would he?

She found over the time she had to herself that she questioned Skulduggery alot. Who was more important? Did he lie to her? Was this even his doing? She could only quess the answers and that wasnt good enough. She wanted answers and more importantly the truth...

-some time later-

Time passed and Valkayrie sat in the same room with the same four walls and door. There was no window and the room smelt. She heard no footsteps no nothing. It was like, whoever had kidnapped her , they had decided just to leave her. She tried the door but it was solid and there was no chance of her knocking down. Not without her magic walls must have been re-enforced because they were useless to. She was stuck and she didnt even know why or how?

About ten minutes later the door clicked open and the one and only Dusk stood smiling.

" Ahh" He drawled " Your finally awake. I must say that you were out for quite awhile." He smiles a toothy grin and made his way over to her.

She went to slam her foot into his head but dusk swiftly caught it and tuttered. Acually tuttered!

"Get the hell away from me!" She kicked out again but Dusk watched her amused.

Thats when something or someones else caught her attention in the doorway.

She aruptedly stopped and faced the doorway.

The man stood a 6ft and by all means was young. Around twenty maybe twenty five. But what made valkayrie stare more was the the armour he was wearing. This was not just any armour it was Lord viles and the shadows swirled around it.

The man laughed. A deep rich laugh.

" I must say you are what everyone says you are" He laughed again. " annoying, a fighter. Everything Darquesse will become and more"

Valkayrie nearly chocked this man knew her true name and he had kidnapped her.

With a sick feeling she asked " Who the hell are you? " she swallowed again.

" I Valkayrie Cain are your future" He stepped towards her "and what a pleasure it is to meet you. " He leant down infront of he and smiled" I am Lord Vile ..."

_**Hope you enjoy this. Its gonna get more ntreating i promice. Lord Vile! Please reveiw and maybe suggestions:)**_


End file.
